<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Lovable Digimon by SerinaKuro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862927">My Lovable Digimon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerinaKuro/pseuds/SerinaKuro'>SerinaKuro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Tamers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big Fluff story, F/M, He wants his mid evolution to be apart of your attention, Of age reader be ready to smack someone for being stupid, Other, They be lucky to end up as extras so quote the Bakugo, Trouble be coming, Whats with the new guys?, You love how cute Antylamon is and Impmon is jealous, only really happy around her digimon and would prefer to be with them than humans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerinaKuro/pseuds/SerinaKuro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been some years since you've gotten to witness the event that's lead to digimon tamers to becoming more common for people to have.  Even still it's kept hush hush as much as possible. You really didn't care much if people found out or not other than if they tried to get in your way.</p><p>Unlike most tamers you didn't just get gifted with one digimon, instead you got two that landed in your lap.  Lopmon and Impmon were rather opposite at times, yet you loved them just the same for they were the only two to ease your pain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beezlemon (Digimon Tamers)/Reader, Impmon (Digimon Tamers)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is mostly a friendship/bonding sort of story and so the main focus wont be on shipping the reader with Beelzemon. Some fluff moments will happen but nothing much...maybe? Might change my mind on this partially later, but it's just a close bond for now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been three years since the events. The time when your city had almost been swallowed by some idiotic Digimon that assumed it was strong enough to take on tamers. You all were not to be underestimated.</p><p>But you were 15 then and now almost a graduate of high school at the ripe age of 18. It was the middle of the school year in Winter when new times had begun to claw at the norm you had grown bored of. </p><p>A fresh Winter blanket wraps the city up as you walk down the way with Lopmon resting along your head. He..was mumbling about something. "-And then Impmon said I was getting fat and chased me with his Bada Boom attack!" The poor brown bunny whined which led you to glare up at the little devil who was walking along the stone wall at your side. "Is that true Impmon?"</p><p>He huffs looking away. "I dunno whatcha talkin' about! Little pipsqueak is getting fat after almost three years of no action! I'm getting bored over 'ere!" </p><p>You roll your eyes, "what am I gonna do with you two?" </p><p>"Howza bout' you start with feeding me, I'm starvin'." He mentions hopping down to look up at you now. "I'll never get used to seeing you this tall, what happened to the short stack from three years ago?" </p><p>A bit of laughter leaves as you pick the imp digimon up. "I grew up. I'm eighteen now Impmon." At first he struggled when you decided to hold him like a stuffed animal however he soon realized why when seeing you walking into the crowds of humans. </p><p>You really wish that it'd always just be the three of you.</p><p>*~Flashback~*</p><p>At the age of fifteen you were mostly a home body that kept earbuds almost permanently stuck into your ears. It was the only thing to drown out the worlds negativity and give you something to change moods.</p><p>Who wants to hear their parents arguing anyways..</p><p>Digimon as a card game had grown more popular over the past few years and you'd saved to buy a new deck along with the newest PC game. It was a tag-team mash up where you pick two mains and battle through levels to get to the top. </p><p>After much time in the game you had figured that Impmon and Lopmon would be the best in the long run, plus you liked a challenge.</p><p>Over the next few days you would just go to school, and come home to play keeping the music on to drown out the world as you advance. </p><p>At some point you even got them to digivolve. Lopmon into Turuiemonand Impmon into Meramon. It was amazing. You'd worked real hard, "you guys are amazing! Way to kick butt guys!" You cheered from your seat as another level was demolished, if you were paying attention you could've sworn the duo had looked back at the screen towards you.</p><p>At school when getting caught playing the card game some kids thought it funny to throw your cards along the ground. "Grow up, they are just data and code. This is a card game they don't have feelings."</p><p>Silent, you pick up the cards ignoring them as you clean before heading home for the day. "Even if they are right, it doesn't give them the right to spoil it for me."</p><p>Bashing the next few levels out you made it to the mid-way point. Floor number 25: The Hell gates. </p><p>That's where it all went downhill...</p><p>At first all was going well until you made it to the mini-boss. It was some metal looking wolf called Cyberdramon. He was really giving your digimon a hard time. "Turuiemon! Meramon!" They were hurt so badly both de-digivolved back into Impmon and Lopmon. </p><p>"Stop it.."</p><p>They aren't real.</p><p>"Don't hurt them anymore..."</p><p>They are just data and code.</p><p>Seeing them kicked to the side you try to click an action, slide a modifier card, anything but it was futile. Tearing up you slam your fist against the table. "DON'T HURT THEM ANYMORE!!" A blinding light emits from the screen startling you who could only watch in amazement. The fight still reigned on so without thinking you look over your cards spotting a strange blue one. </p><p>When sliding it, nothing happened. </p><p>The two digimon vanished right as it's claws were coming down.</p><p>"W-where did they go?"</p><p>Two balls of light slowly made their way out the screen and into your arms. "You..." As the screen goes black you walk on over to the bed seeing how badly they were wounded and couldn't stop the waterworks. "I'm sorry for believing them, look...look what I've done to you. I-I should've prepared better." </p><p>The little bunny opens his eyes looking up at you confused before using his big ears to pat your head gently. "Why are you crying?"</p><p>"Because you're both hurt, and..I'm sorry." You admit. </p><p>He floats on up to your head resting there. "I'm alright! You didn't do anything wrong, Momentai." Next was the Imp who awoke to the commotion. "Ugh..will ya stop with the waterworks I'm tryin' ta sleep 'ere."  His eyes open only to widen when seeing your face with more tears streaming down as they look at him. "W-what's the matter with ya?"</p><p>"Are..are you both really okay?" He struggles out your hold hopping onto the bed where he holds a gloved finger up summoning a flame. "'Course I'm alright! I'm the mighty Impmon, no digimon can defeat me!" </p><p>Seeing as they truly were okay you smile finally wiping your tears. They aren't just data and code, these digimon have feelings and personalities of their own.</p><p>"Would you two like to stay here? I don't know how to put you back into a game."</p><p>Lopmon taps your head a few times. "If we get to eat something sure, I'm starving." The little devil pips up. "I suppose it couldn't be to bad, as long as I don't have ta see anymore waterworks from ya..uh...say what's ya name anywho human?"</p><p>When it finally hits you that this was all too real it only took a second before you gather the imp in a hug. "My name is (Y/N)(L/N). Welcome to your new home, Impmon, Lopmon!"</p><p>*~End of flashback~*</p><p>You've only been able to get Impmon to his Champion form and same with Lopmon though you absolutely loved his. Sometimes you'd actually prefer he stay as that big axe bunny so you could cuddle something with fluff...but Impmon was obviously jealous of the favoritism. </p><p>It's easier to convince people they are robotic stuffed animals when in rookie anyways. "Do you two want to eat at home or stop by the usual cafe?" </p><p>"Cafe," they both respond at the same time earning a laugh from you who was already headed there.</p><p>*~(Timeskip)~*</p><p>Shuffled into a seat you let Impmon sit next to you while Lopmon opts to stay on your shoulder hanging on with his ears. "Sheesh, you're always hangin' onto (Y/N) like some monkey. Give it a rest why don't you?" He growls. </p><p>With a few pets to his head you smile knowing his mood swings pretty well by now. "If you want we can spend some quality time together later." A familiar hue of pink touches his face as he swats your hand away. "Shut ya trap, I didn't say I wanted quality time."</p><p>He was a cute tsundere.</p><p>As the waiter comes on over you order the usual locomoco with some strawberry lemonade. Before the other two could say much and scare people you ordered for them, one hamburger and another locomoco, both with a glass of juice. </p><p>The waiter stared at you a moment after taking all the orders which you assumed was in confusion at all the food. Impmon took it as something else. "Whatcha starin' at huh!" He barks scaring off the man when tossing a fireball. "Impmon behave!" You whisper yell. </p><p>He settles back at the table laughing at the mischief he'd caused. "Ahaha! Dude he looked like he was 'bout to wet himself!" </p><p>"That was mean." Lopmon scolds hoping down to the table in front of Impmon. "Yeah yeah, pipsqueak." While they bicker you space out looking off to the side finding that at least they boys fought, but it was in a friends kind of way. </p><p>At some point the two had calmed down enough to notice you looking the other way which was worrisome. "Do ya think we maybe sounded like them?" The imp questions quietly. "I..hope we didn't," Lopmon mumbles. </p><p>By them they were referring to your parents. Yes, they'd been around during the fights they had at night, and even the divorce...and funeral of your father. It's okay now, you live alone with your mother who does good work. </p><p>When the food finally did arrive it was a different person serving you and they looked nervous when seeing your digimon move to start eating. It's a pleasant time as always.</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>Out the cafe you let Lopmon lazily lay on your head as he mumbles something about being too full for another bite. The other little devil decides to walk next to you with his arms behind his head. </p><p>It was silent on the way home. </p><p>Laying the bunny to bed you'd gotten ready to walk to the bathroom to change into your PJ's for the evening. "Hey, (Y/N)..about earlier when uh...me and the pipsqueak were arguin'..I-well I mean..." </p><p>He scratches the back of his head hopping off the edge of the bed. "I hope we didn't remind you of anythin' bad."</p><p>"Bad?" You question with a tilt of the head. It took a moment before a lightbulb hit and you smiled taking a knee to better be at his level. "Impmon is that what you were worried about at the cafe?" He panics waving his arms about. "N-not me! The darn bunny was botherin' me 'bout it so I brought it up." </p><p>Again you pet his head a bit which he's gotten used to over the years with you. "It's okay it wasn't like that at all. I was just thinking how I'd like it if we could always stay together. That's all." </p><p>He looked up at you as if you'd told him the answer to a million dollar question. Of course it was replaced with his usual smirk. "'Course we will."</p><p>One more nod and you went off to change. </p><p>A loud rumbling shakes the apartment violently as well as sets off several cars outside. You dropped the clothes rushing to the window to peek out seeing a blue light in the sky. </p><p>The familiar shine of your black digivice goes off waking up the poor bunny who grows serious smelling a new digimon. Impmon jabs his fist into his palm grinning. "It's 'bout time we got some action."</p><p>Looks like break time was over. "Impmon, Lopmon, let's go!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Work Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trouble starts up and some newbies are nothing compared to you in skills.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story will be VERY slow in updating as I have several others I'm writing at the same time at a slow pace. At the same time I've just moved and working on getting a new job.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dressed in your usual attire for chasing down digimon you rushed out the apartment passing your mother on the way out. "Going on a trip to the store!" She doesn't even question it when seeing Impmon trailing after you.</p><p>Lopmon was able to help direct you towards the light where you spot two other digimon tamers and their champions trying to go at an Ultimate. "Idiots." You grip at your digivice tugging a card out your pack pressing a button on it before sliding it through. "Digi-modify! Digivolution Activate!" </p><p>"Alright here we go pipsqueak!" He shouts as they both begin to glow. You'd walked in the direction of the trouble surprising the two younger boys. "Hey it's not safe here for you!" The black haired boy spoke.</p><p>Into their Ultimate forms both step forward awaiting your orders. "SkllMeramon, Antylamon squash them!" </p><p>"With pleasure!" SkullMeramon leaps into action as Antylamon disappears jumping into the air to land a bunny blade attack. As the assault takes place you slide the next card through, your deck was built for a doubles match so the same combos had to complement each other for both parties. "Digi-modify! Speed Acceleration!"</p><p>This would help them dodge any ongoing attack from the annoying metal wolf known as MetalGarurumon. </p><p>Clearly the two worked well together complementing each others move set strategy wise. Like before you did enjoy the challenge. </p><p>One more modifier should do the trick.</p><p>A gold card is pulled out. </p><p>"Digi-modify!" Once you slide it through your digivice glows brightly. "Foul Play!"</p><p>A ring of light surrounds the two as MetalGarurumon shoots off his rockets, both digimon take the hit absorbing the damage power into their own bodies.  The digimon steps back stunned at this outcome. </p><p>"It's over." SkullMeramon raises his chain snapping many in the direction of the enemy, "Blazing Iron Whip!" On the other hand Antylamon leaps into action turning it's body into a tornado using it's axes. "Bunny Blade!"</p><p>One direct hit and the enemy was done. As they absorbed the data you seem to have gotten distracted when the two boys approached. "Whoa! That was awesome!" The short brown haired boy spoke, he sported some brown shorts, a sweater, and a beanie. "You took care of that digimon like it was nothing." Now that was the black haired boy who sports a loose shirt, dark jacket, and some tight jeans...he seemed rather calm.</p><p>"I have nothing to say to you two. Come on guys." You watch them walk over hovering intimidatingly staring at the two boys near you. "Let's go home." Instead of changing back Antylamon picks you up carrying you with one arm. You sat comfortably with your legs dangling off as Impmon returns to sit next to you as well. </p><p>"W-wait! Your name!" The brown haired boy spoke. (E/C) hues glance back offering your name in return. You're not too fond of making other tamer friends. "I'm Tai and he's Marcus!" A simple wave is given as your champion bunny walks off.</p><p>You don't want to make friends other than your digimon.</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>Almost home you look up at the big bunny sort of blushing, and he looks down at you. "What's with that look, (Y/N)?" It was simply too much. "You're so adorable in this form!" </p><p>Your shouting had woken up the little devil who'd fallen asleep against your shoulder. "Whaa!" He almost falls off however you catch him tugging the small thing back up. "The heck was that hollerin' for? Ya tryin' ta give me a heart attack!?"</p><p>Softly laughing you shake your head no not meaning it at all. </p><p>This was all you needed, they helped you most through out all the problems you've had. It's how you wished it to stay. </p><p>Once back home he sets you down before de-digivolving and floating back down into your waiting arms. "(Y/N), can I eat something?" He mentions. </p><p>"You both ate not long ago." By now you knew that the reason for the hunger was because of the energy it took to battle. It doesn't bother you. Off inside hugging your brown bunny close you're glad that they were fine although wondered if you'd be allowed to keep them with you as college would soon come into life. </p><p>Another thought for another time so to speak; for now they needed food. Your mother had been in the kitchen prepping some sandwiches for you all having just finished up. "I made a few things for you guys assuming you'd be hungry." As much as it worried her when you went out into danger she's learned a long time ago to give you some freedom as long as you'd been careful and came home before ten.</p><p>With a pat to the head from your mother she speaks on going to bed early leaving you all to eat. </p><p>Not speaking on the touch you go on to settle at the table serving the others their food watching them munch down happily. Lopmon spoke up first noticing your expression calling your name. "Are you upset?" </p><p>"Yeah, ya lookin' like ya thinkin' hard on something," Impmon pipes up all done with his food. After yesterday at the cafe he was worried that you were going to be in a mood again. Not that there was anything wrong with it, but he wants you to smile. You're the tamer of the great Impmon, strongest digimon ever. </p><p>"Mm? No I'm fine just wondering about those guys we saw tonight and the new trouble. It's been so quiet for years then suddenly this happens." You hum while eating your food. "I have a feeling something has begun to stir." At that moment you didn't know how right you were. Then again the problem could never be as big as things were years ago...but there is no telling.</p><p>Lopmon follows after you as the dishes had been gathered to be placed in the sink for the night quite tired after all that running about. It's later. Familiar chocolate ears wrapped around your neck and head to give the bunny a grip as he sits on your shoulder. "Momantai." He nuzzles your head getting a laugh to bubble out. </p><p>Jealousy. </p><p>That's what burned inside Impmon these days never knowing why too much, but seeing as he's not been able to earn your smile as much had become a bother. Turn and look at HIM, smile at HIM, not the bunny only. You even loved his Ultimate form so much calling it cute and yet he had to be mindful of his with all the flames. He had something special about himself as well he just knew if he evolved again you'd look at him the way you saw Antylamon. With amazement.</p><p>Can't you?</p><p>He wanted you to.</p><p>In the meantime Impmon puts on the usual act of the playful bully. "Must ya cling ta her like that? Sheesh! You lookin' for too much attention ya fat plush." No that was him.</p><p>You'd turn around to look at him curious as to why he's being so moody thinking perhaps you all were tired. "Now now don't you start up." The little imp was picked up despite the harsh words tossed her way about treating him like a child or stuffed doll. He was getting cuddles tonight too whether he liked it or not. Tomorrow would bring new challenges, new problems to be solved, and perhaps more answers as to why rogue agitated digimon were suddenly coming out the woodworks.  </p><p>All tucked into bed you saw Lopmon sprawled out on his side fast asleep leaving you to coddle Impmon close. "Goodnight, I love you two." </p><p>As the darkness of dreams began to yank your heavy body into it's grasps you could hear the faintest voice, and touch to your cheek. </p><p>"Love ya too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short chapter to kind of give me something to work with as I build the plot up. This isn't supposed to be a full blown romance really with your digimon but a bond growing mainly with Impmon, that MAY change if I feel like it along the line.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>